drawhorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nym
Nym was once a very 'famous' ninja and magician. Never having been gifted with true magic, Nym and her associate mastered the exclusive use of fake-magic in her ninja career. Her successful repertoire grew, until a shady contract by a supposed 'art collector' lead her to the loss of her associate, career, and total sanity. (Full description to be added later) -Childhood - adulthood: -Grew up in a middle-class merchant's family with 3 other siblings -At the age of 5 her village was raided by contract killers from a rival clan. After seeing her family murdered before her, Nym was the only one spared by the iron mask wearing leader of the contract killers. -Nym manages to scrape out a living in the city as part of the 'children of the street'. Orphaned or runaway children living in the back alleys and forgotten corners within the city walls. Here, she spends 8 years as a street magician within the city, swindling those unable to follow her sleight of hand. -One day, a wealthy and powerful noble stops by the young magician's makeshift stage. Nym, well aware of the noble's status, improvises a part of her act to make a quick 'bonus' to her fame. She asks for a volunteer from the crowd. The noble, eagerly gesturing his availability, is immediately picked by Nym. The act goes awry, resulting in the destruction of the noble's studded necklace. Unable to pay for the necklace, the enraged noble offers a compromise from her immediate execution. To perform an (impossible) escape act designed by the noble. Her life and reputation as a magician at stake, Nym obliges. -The noble arranges the act to be a spectacle. Intending to humiliate the street magician by having her die in her own act (it was not told to the audience that Nym had not designed the performance) as atonement for the humiliation against him during her performance. Thinking on her feet, and improvising heavily, Nym manages to beat the odds and successfully escape the near impossible gauntlet imposed by the noble. Infuriated, the noble immediately arrests her to be hanged in public the next day. -Nym escapes imprisonment with the help of her fellow 'children of the street' along with a noble's guard, and escapes the city by cover of night into the country side. -Travelling on foot for the next 4 days alone, beaten, and famished, Nym collapses infront of a mysterious nomad's home. The nearly blind nomad takes Nym in and helps her recover from a near-death sickness. -Two days into her recovery, hired thugs sent by the noble track Nym to the nomad's home. The thugs break in and attempt to abduct Nym to be executed back within the city. Nym attempts to fend off the thugs herself but is rescued by the nomad. Noticing her use of magic and resourcefulness to survive, the nomad decides to take her in as a daughter; preaching her in the ways of peace and the sword defence. She lives a happy and peaceful life with the nomad for 5 years until one fateful day... -Becoming not only a magic prodigy, but a sword prodigy, Nym quickly picks up on the art of dual sword weilding. As she becomes better in combat, the memories of her childhood resurface. She becomes obsessed with tracking down the ones responsible for the loss of her family and village. She confesses her disturbing nightmares and rage to the nomad, who she now regards as her father. The nomad warns her that the path to revenge is one that only leads in tragedy and sorrow. As the frequency of her nightmares grow, so does her frustration. She sneaks out one night to seek answers to her past. -Returning back to the city she once knew, she sought the agency that sent the hired killers to her village 13 years ago. Using her contacts within the underworld from former 'children of the street', her journey leads her to the very noble that tried to kill her 5 years ago. After a battle with the noble and the guards, she attains the information that it was HE who had hired the killers to be sent to her village. Nym chooses not to kill the noble after he feigns his remorse. Attempting to kill Nym while her back was turned, by pushing her through a window, Nym dodges the attack and the noble falls out of the window and dies. She becomes distraught by her actions leading to the death of another person, but ultimately chooses to continue her quest for revenge. Nym escapes from the city to seek out the band of contract killers that killed her family and destroyed her village. -After days of searching, she comes upon the abandoned convoy of the contract killers. She follows their trail to a small village in a misty valley. The village inhabitants having been enslaved days prior, the contract killers use the village as a base of operations. Witnessing various acts of cruelty within the village, Nym's rage compells her to free the village and kill its oppressors. Spending weeks sneaking in and out of the village Nym sets traps in and around the village. One by one the contract killers fall victim to the traps laid by Nym. The trap killings stop after she discovers that the contract killers were not the ones that had slaughtered her village. The original members that committed the acts had all but died long ago, with the exception of the current leader who was an ex-member of the old organization. -Nym confronts the leader and manages to mortally wound him. In his last words before his death, he tells her that the original leader willingly chose to retire into the country side 12 years ago after razing a large village. Nym leaves the enslaved village in a disarray, having killed the organization's leader and half of the members, a village uprising ensued. In the fray, Nym escapes back to the nomad's home. -Upon returning to the nomad's home she finds him meditating quietly in front of his garden and sword. Confessing the reason for her absence to the nomad, the nomad begins to weep knowingly. He draws out the same iron mask engrained into her nightmares from out under his cloak. Having failed as a contract killer and father, the nomad reveals with great sorrow that it was he who had spared her many years ago. Full of grief for his own actions and the direction the band of contract killers had taken in their line of work, he left his position as leader; having only told his 2nd in command and once good friend about his retirement. Living a nomadic life he sought to find atonement for his actions. When Nym had arrived at his home 5 years ago he was at first, unsure of whom she was. After seeing her use street magic to survive against her opponents, he instantly knew it was the girl he had chosen to spare 8 years prior, and decided to give her the life he had stolen from her. The nomad commits suicide before Nym can stop him. After she buries the nomad’s body, Nym suffers a nervous breakdown at the revelations and falls into a depression. She becomes a vegabond teetering on the edge of sanity. Trying to piece together a semblence of a normal life. -Lving as a vagabond was not an easy life. She had few allies, and fewer means to a living. For months she continued performing street magic again. Her success caught the eye of a shady figure by the name of Idoknyt. He offers to take her back to his manor and be his personal entertainer to his guests. Little does she know, he just wanted her as a plaything/slave. Though desperate, she agrees to the deal on the condition that she receives food and shelter. In the beginning, Nym was treated like royalty. She was fed the finest foods, and given a living quarter beyond what she had hoped for. However, things began to degrade quickly. Overtime, the manor adopted an earie silence. The colors of the walls changed to duller hues, and it was as if the walls were haunted by whispers. The manor guards who had once treated her so well began to take on a more brutal presence. Her swords were taken away, and she was forcefully moved to cell with little reason. It was impossible to leave on her own. She became a prisoner, humiliation and abuse became a daily ritual. Nym planned to escape. On an especially quiet of nights she fashions a makeshift blade. She takes a guard as hostage, but as the guard fought back, she was forced to kill him. The guard upon death turns to ash, with a grotesque non human skeleton. It was the first time Nym had seen REAL magic, she was afraid. -She sneaks through the shadows, eventually making it to the dark courtroom. She hears something trying to get in from the roof. She hides. A masked burgler. She decides to sneak follow him because if he made it in, he must know a way out. Figures he is on his way to the main bedroom. They get to the bedroom. The lord of the manor transforms into a daemon, then rapes and eats a servant. The burgler is shocked, but so is Nym. Sound of guards come from up the stairwell (gaurds discovered the body that Nym killed). Burgler and Nym were trapped in the stairwell. They decide to rush the bedroom to try to take the daemon lord hostage. (He looked frail enough). Nym finds her swords hanging on the bedroom wall. Retrieves it as burgler takes the lord hostage. Lord transforms to full daemon. Burgler grabs Nym and jumps out of window with glider on his back and lands into the waiting escape boat. They narrowly escape with their lives. -Nym is interrogated, and put in confinement until the band of theives figure out what to do with her. She may have to be executed if she is under daemonic posession. Their camp gets attacked by daemons. They were tracked. Nym is released by the thief that rescued her. He reveals his name as Jinrai. They get surrounded, they fight for survival. An opening is made in the guards formation by the duo. The lord daemon appears. Overpowers both of them with real magic, they can't win. Jinrai tells Nym to run. Reluctantly, Nym makes an escape, Jinrai is seen being overwhelmed by the guards and lord daemon. His fate unknown. -Nym regroups and finds the other escaped thieves. She convinces them to try to lead a rescue mission for Jinrai. She has few volunteers. She devises a plan to infiltrate the manor with the knowledge of the layout of the manor. They infiltrate the manor and discover that Jinrai is still alive, but barely. They successfully rescue him after a stand off with the lord daemon. Nym kills it with a combination of one of her swords and a trap she had placed. The sword she pierced into the daemon's 2nd heart becomes red, and emits a low resonance whenever it is in contact with, or near blood. (How legendary sword is made). The large amount of attention the battle creates attract the attention of the 7 Pillars cult. A magic using cult dedicated to erradicating the worldly presence of daemons by means of complete 'purification'. Known to raze entire cities to remove any taint of daemonic posession. Nym, the surviving thieves, and Jinrai escape before the arrival of the 7 Pillars arrive. -For the next months Nym, having earned the faith and respect of the thieves, allows her to join their group. Nym however, is more concerned with nursing Jinrai back to full health. The fellow thieves begin to expect that the reasons for her her actions are more than that of gratitude for saving her life... To be continued...